It's all in the Family
by Beatlemaniac1965
Summary: Sirius Black's death has caused the magical underworld to swing into action. The mob families slug it out for the control of Britain while Harry Potter Black tries his best to uphold the exalted position of the Blacks. Full summary inside
1. An Introduction

Talk about biting off more than you can chew. Writing becomes addictive, I think. And this is precisely the reason why I am starting another little story. One of my friends has agreed to continue 'My son is a Rockstar?' and 'Judgment of Nemesis' is at least half done. More than half done, methinks. So…this is just a sort of summary. As far as I know, nobody has attempted this sort of thing on . If you like it, give me a review. I need twenty reviews saying that the idea is great.

**

* * *

**

The Plot

After the demise of the last surviving male heir of the house of Black, London becomes an open battlefield for the 'other five', as they are called. The 'other five' are the other families who have a hand in controlling London, and by extension, much of England. These five families derive an income out of a variety of sordid businesses. Drugs, fencing of goods, armed robbery, bookmaking, prostitution you name it and they do it. Earlier, the Black family got the lion's share of all profits from illegal businesses with the 'other five' doing so from their own line of businesses. The 'other five' include the Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass, Chang and Longbottom families with each one of them holding onto their own fiefdom's while looking to expand.

Sirius Black's father was one of the most powerful wizard's ever born. Almost single-handedly changing the fortunes of the Black family, he built an empire up from scratch. On his death bed, he swore an oath that nobody but a Black would control London. After his death, many tried to grab his lands. Nobody succeeded and on many occasions, the heirs of those families were driven insane or simply disappeared. The same went for the time when Sirius was incarcerated in Azkaban. All this time, nobody was brave enough to try and control his lands. After his death, things are different.

**Harry Potter Black**

Harry Potter, or Harry Potter Black as he likes to be known, was the godson of the late Sirius Black. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for being Lord Voldemort's right hand man. At that time, Voldemort was a minor player, but now things are different. Rumors started doing the rounds that James Potter had a hand in getting Sirius sent to Azkaban. The idea of a Black doing someone else's bidding is indeed laughable, so not a very clever plan. Nonetheless Sirius spent thirteen years at Azkaban and then broke out to reclaim what was his by birth. While he never pressed charges against the Potter's, he certainly had a falling out of sorts with them. Almost all of them, that is. All except Harry Potter.

Harry Potter Black, born Harry Potter, is the second of three sons. Being second meant that he did not receive much affection from either of his parents. Lily tried to make amends later, but by then it was too late. Not a naturally affectionate creature, he was pushed even deeper down when he saw what seemed to him as his parent's rejection of him. He had only person who he truly loved, the one who he looked upon as a father or an elder brother, and that was Sirius Black. The man who made him his heir and set him up to take the Black family seat.

Unfortunately for Sirius, his father's protection, or whatever it was, died after the last male heir of the Black family died. While the law accepted the fact that Harry was now a Black, magic didn't and as a result, Harry sees the other families, including the Potter's hack away slowly at the Black family 'jurisdiction' as they liked to call it. It is only a matter of time before Harry Potter Black is out of the game altogether. While this may alarm the casual observer, it has left Harry unfazed because he still has the popular support of the people, who label him as the 'Chosen One'.

Harry has only one fear, and that is of his secret being revealed. A secret that could result in almost certain world domination at the hands of Voldemort. A secret that could drive millions to commit suicide and enhance the mystique of Lord Voldemort. It is all a result of a plan, one that Harry became a part of later in life. He could have walked away, but he didn't because he wanted to avenge his godfather.

Harry is a very cold sort of a person. As said earlier, he did not receive love when he needed it and now he doesn't need it, leading to a very isolated existence. An accomplished duelist and a master strategist, he knows the value of looking good and acting confident. One thing that characterizes him is that he doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. He is a schemer, a plotter and he certainly doesn't have a well developed conscience. Something that would seem appalling to us would seem only slightly distressing to him.

So we get the image of an extraordinarily clever young man (In this fic he is twenty four). One who doesn't have a very well developed conscience and who is supposed to go head to head with other families to claim what is his by right of inheritance.

**The Families**

The Potter Family- headed by James Potter. Specialize in fencing of goods and bookmaking. They had been pushed to the periphery after the reemergence of Sirius Black but have recovered. They too are eyeing a piece of the fabled Black fortune, now that the last natural Black heir is dead. James and Lily Potter have three sons, Harold, Harry and Hector Potter. Actually they have two, now that Harry is a Black. Usually wizarding families of this sort have one heir, because two or more male heirs usually battle it out for all of the family fortune, rather than a part of it. Many families have been completely obliterated because of this sort of war of succession. Supposed to be a 'light sided' family.

The Malfoy Family- headed by Lucius Malfoy, but only in name. The real driving force behind this family is Narcissa Black Malfoy. A naturally gifted witch, the only thing that stood between her and her ambitions was her gender. Women in those times were not allowed as much freedom as they are nowadays, so she hand picked an ineffectual fool who would allow her to rule in her stead. The Malfoy family is directly under the control of Lord Voldemort. They specialize in kidnapping and extortion. They have one heir, Draco Malfoy, who is said to be a bitter rival of Harry Potter.

The Chang Family- came to England as immigrants and is the only non-English mob family in this narrative. Treated with disdain at first, the Chang family has time and again come into prominence because of their ruthless and brutal acts, thereby earning the grudging respect of the other families. Their major pickings come from the flesh and drug trade. They have one daughter, Cho Chang. Their line is destined to come to an end, with Cho Chang's husband inheriting their fortune. The other families wait with bated breath to see if the Chang family agrees to marry off their only daughter to one of their sons. Names like Draco Malfoy, Harold Potter and Harry Potter Black have been used in connection with that of Cho Chang. They are aligned with nobody but themselves.

The Greengrass Family- they used to be a major player once upon a time, but their name has now lost its sheen. Their daughter Daphne is determined to change that. They are said to be 'dark sided' but this can change, if Daphne is married off to one of the 'light sided' families. Daphne, of course will have none of that, and this may lead to a father-daughter war. They have another daughter, named Aurora. They specialize in armed robbery.

The Longbottom Family- the only family which has allied itself with the Black family. The family business had been dismantled by Frank and Alice Longbottom, both of whom were aurors. The family has seen resurgence under the leadership of Neville Longbottom. Originally a criminal family, now it has become completely legitimate and owns the 'Daily Prophet' which has been responsible for most of the good stuff about Harry. Of course, they still take the occasional bribe for printing a falsehood.

**Harry's Crew**

They form the inner workings of the notoriously secretive Potter Black family. Many of them are almost as famous as Harry Potter Black, while some are completely unknown.

Ronald Weasley- supposed to be Harry Potter Black's closest friend. A master strategist, he is an essential component of every battle plan Harry makes. More than that, his sense of humor ensures that Harry doesn't start taking the family business to seriously. Is perhaps the only person who can claim to be Harry's confidant.

Hermione Granger- supposed to be one of Harry's closest friends. She was initially horrified with the prospect of running a criminal family. Now she is the 'manager' of the Black family. What that extremely ambiguous term means is that she holds broad powers in the Black family hierarchy. She manages the Black family accounts, sets up his meeting with some of the more dubious characters, organizes charity functions he can attend et al.

Neville Longbottom- he is not only a good fighter, but also a good friend. He owns the 'Daily Prophet' and is responsible for Harry's image management. More than that, he is also a good sounding board for any of Harry's plans. A true friend, he hasn't given up his friendship even though Harry's enemies are knocking on his doors.

Ginerva Weasley- one of the highest paid assassins in the magical world. Assassination is a relatively new concept in the wizarding world and Harry is bent on making full use of it. Let me rephrase the first sentence. Ginny used to be one of the highest paid assassins in the world, but now works solely for Harry. She is proficient in the Far East weapons such as Katanas, but prefers guns.

Albus Dumbledore- is another father figure to Harry. After Sirius's death, he revealed the secret to Harry, who instantly recognized its value. Since then, Albus Dumbledore has acted as an adviser to Harry. In his long and colorful career, he has gathered all sorts of secrets concerning other people and has a strong spy network, one which he has bequeathed to Harry. One of the greatest wizard's ever, he is also viewed as the 'leader of the light' and his vocal support for Harry undoubtedly gets the Black family heir some brownie points.

**Voldemort**

Aware of his ties to the great Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort wishes to control the world so that he can raise banner of the Slytherin name. The first thing on his agenda is to control Britain, and he knows that to do so he must control the 'other five' and destroy the Black family name. Two of the family's are already under him, the others may follow. In this fic, the most disturbing thing is not his looks or his quest for invincibility; it is his powers of persuasion. After all, how can somebody who has no lineage manage to unite two of the darkest families under his own banner? Horcruxes may or may not make an appearance. I still haven't decided.

**The Future**

A full on war between the rival factions is on the cards. Things will get messy because the light side fights against the dark side and they all fight among each other along with fighting the Black family for control over Britain. Street fights, war of words, assassinations, secret contracts, marriages, seduction, betrayal, they will stop at nothing.

Harry is twenty four years old and his Hogwarts days will be revived in conversations and flashbacks. Things are mostly according to Canon except a few things. All will be revealed in time.

**The Choice**

I will give you, my readers, a choice. Harry is of the age when a wizard is expected to settle down. Harry doesn't care, but this makes good sense because this may help in strengthening the family business he is supposed to run. He has been intimate with most of them, so building up a relationship won't take much time. I will have a poll up on my profile page. Please do vote if you want this story to see the light of the day.

Ginny Weasley- she is one of the strongest contenders for the 'Mrs. Potter Black' title. Cold, unemotional, witty, sarcastic, attractive…she can match Harry step for step and word for word. They have been in a relationship for quite some time now, but her lack of a proper 'family' and riches comes in the way.

Hermione Granger- she is not a great choice because she has an on and off relationship with Ron. She is almost definitely out.

Cho Chang- her husband will get the Chang family inheritance. What more could one want? She is attractive as hell, wealthy and an exceptionally good fighter. A lady who can give Harry a run for his money.

Daphne Greengrass- the Greengrass family is still not completely under Voldemort's control. What better way to establish your own independence your freedom than by getting your daughter married off to the 'golden boy' himself? This pairing is sure to give Harry more headache as it will see the battle of two iron wills and supreme egos. Sparks are expected to fly and bickering will become a natural way of life.

Narcissa Malfoy- this may sound faintly ridiculous, but Harry might get her to divorce Lucius Malfoy. As a last ditch attempt at trying to rekindle the Black family curse, he may force her to marry her own cousin (himself, as he is now the Black family patriarch) and produce a child. The child, who will possess the true blood of the Blacks on the mother's side may save all for Harry. All this is purely hypothetical, though and she is perhaps the weakest contender for the 'Mrs. Potter Black' title.

Gabrielle Delacour- he got her sister married off to Bill Weasley, earning the gratitude of both the Delacours and the Weasleys. Gabrielle Delacour, all of twenty, may decide to repay the debt by marrying Harry herself. This pairing also makes good sense because Mr. Delacour is the French Minister. His prospective son in law will almost certainly benefit from this.

* * *

Remember, all this is purely subjective. In the end, I will take the call as to what to do. But do vote all the same.

And remember, give me the twenty reviews, please.


	2. The Wedding Part 1

Guess who's back? Right, it's me. Back with a brand new chapter of 'It's All in the Family'. It's a bit short (About 3200 words). I was planning on making it around 5000 but couldn't resist the urge of making a comeback earlier than due. There might be a few mistakes, do tell me about them.

* * *

Lily Potter dressed herself with unusual attention, frowning at every crease in her dress. Once she finished with the daunting task, she stood back to admire her own handiwork. She was putting on a bit of weight, a not so unusual thing for a middle aged woman. She had never quite recovered her figure after her third child. She shuddered when she thought of Molly Weasley. No wonder she looked the way she did. What was the big deal? Why was she so careful with her dress? It was because her youngest son was getting married.

Yes, Mr. Hector Potter was getting married to his 'childhood sweetheart'. She shuddered again. Never mind the bourgeoisie clichés. It did not make sense. Families were not supposed to marry that way, marry for love. They were supposed to be pawns at the hands of their parents, to be directed by them as to whom they should marry. James of course, would have none of it. "Let them marry as they wish," he said, "love is something them kids must experience."

She had tried to argue, but she knew that it would seem ridiculous for her to take a stand against her sons marrying for love when she and James had themselves eloped and got married. Of course, this would not have been a problem if she had her third son with her. Her third son, Harry Potter. Harry Potter Black, she cruelly reminded herself. She cursed Sirius Black for taking her most prized possession away from her. She still remembered the day, when her precious son had been snatched away from her. To distract herself, she tried to think of something else. Of course, once you try to hide something from yourself, the very thing would come back to haunt you. The same happened with Lily Evans Potter. Try as she might, she could only think of the last interview with her son or rather, her ex son. In despair, she settled herself down on a settee and let herself be carried away by her own thoughts.

She herself had visited the Black Manor to invite Mr. Potter Black to the wedding. This was seen as a folly, especially after she reviewed the plight of the last two messengers. Broken bones, trauma, spinal injury and a whole lot more. Regardless, she felt that her 'ex son' would treat her with a little more respect. So off she went to Black Manor, armed with the conviction that her ex son would do nothing to her.

_**A Week Back**_

Swallowing her trepidation, Lily Evans Potter stepped into the Black Manor. Here she was, in the lion's den, armed only with the conviction that her son wouldn't harm her. After been given a cursory glance, she was trundled straight into Mr. Potter Black's private chambers. Apparently, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter Black were discussing something important, because they shut up like clams the moment Mrs. Potter entered the room. Instantly Harry, Mr. Potter Black , whispered something in Ginny, Ms. Weasley's ear. She nodded her head and exited via a side door.

"Well, Mrs. Potter…"

She could see that he did not waste time in pointless greetings. She too decided to jump straight to the point.

"I want you to attend your brother's wedding." She said.

He looked at her coldly. "I have no brother, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh sorry, I meant your, 'ex' brother." She replied, putting emphasis on the 'ex'.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. Perhaps he had expected his mother, rather ex mother, to grovel and beg. Perhaps she was walking into a trap that he was preparing for her. With Harry, you never knew. Unexpectedly, he changed the subject completely. "Were you frisked?" he asked Lily, who shook her head. He took out his mobile phone and pressed a number on his speed dial.

"Ron, get me the person who is guarding the front gates."

_Mobile phones, how the hell? _

A few minutes passed before Ron arrived with the guard in tow. "Did you frisk the lady?" Harry asked the guard. The guard shook his head. "Why didn't you?" Harry asked him. The guard looked at him in obvious confusion. "Well sir, I…" he did not know how to tell the master that the lady in question was his own mother. Rather than answering back, he just hung his head in shame. "Get back to your post," Harry told him. "This is my first and final warning."

Turning to Ron he said, "take care that this guy doesn't suffer anything this time. But he should be careful from next time."

Ron and the guard both nodded their heads in unison. Ron then escorted the guard out of the door and then went back to take his place at Harry's right hand. As if on cue, Hermione Granger entered via a side door and settled herself on Harry's left side.

"So," Harry started in a conversational tone. "I hear my 'ex' brother is getting married. Lucky sod."

Lily nodded. "Yes, the 'sod' is indeed lucky to have a girl like her."

"He's lucky to have a girl at all. Thought he was a homo" Harry shot back.

Lily had had enough of this. "Look, Mr. Potter-Black, I…"

Harry waved a hand, silencing her. "All right, I'll be there. Happy?"

Lily nodded. "Very."

"I wish him the best of luck. Sophie's a very nice girl."

"Thank you," Lily said. "I'll tell him that."

It was not until she reached home that she remembered that she hadn't told Harry the girl's name.

_**A few minutes after Mrs. Potter left**_

"Harry, you shouldn't have told her that, it could have ruined everything."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'Mione," he said. "I couldn't help it."

"Well, your mother didn't seem to suspect anything," Ron offered.

"Not the first time, you know," Harry said contemptuously. "She's Mrs. 'Dark Side of the Moon'. What kind of dumbass… oh well, who cares?"

"You said it," Ron agreed.

"The girl, she here yet?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Being frisked as we speak."

"Good. Now you," he said, pointing towards Ron. "Leave now. Hermione, you stay."

Ron winked and departed through the same side door. About thirty seconds later, a tall buxom brunette entered the room. She was not pretty in the conventional sense of the word, but her penetrating gray eyes, straight nose and a long chestnut brown hair gave her an ethereal, otherworldly beauty.

"Hi there guvnor! Miss me much luv?"

As can be seen, she also had an alarming cockney accent which rather tilted things against her. Both Harry and Hermione winced when they heard her discordant tones.

"Now, Sophie, don't forget your lessons."

Sophie shot Harry an irritated look. Correcting herself, she slipped effortlessly into a refined accent.

"Who is this, by the way?" She asked, indicating Hermione. "Your new bed warmer? Wasn't I good enough for you, my dear?"

Harry sighed. "You were a bit too…shall we say, experienced? And no, she is not my mistress."

Sophie nodded. "You were amazing in bed," she said dreamily. "It's the first time a man satisfied me completely…"

Hermione cleared her throat noisily and the sound brought Sophie back to her senses.

"Whatever," Harry said indifferently. "Remember the deal. I'm giving you two thousand galleons per month and ten thousand when the job is over. And let me remind you, that is at least ten times more than what you would have earned working on the streets."

"But I don't want to marry that bastard! He is the worst lay that I ever had."

Harry had had enough of this. "Look," he said. "Either do this job for three months and retire to your own villa in France or spend your life pleasuring drunkards in bars for loose change. The choice is yours, I leave it to you."

Such a barbed observation would've incensed even the meekest of women, but for Sophie, who had lived for eight years the way Harry had described it, it was a wake up call.

She nodded. "I'll take it. Don't you worry, I'll see myself out."

After she had gone, Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arms. "Those were pretty strong words," she said.

Harry laughed sourly. "Stay with her long enough and you will get enough material to write a pornographic novel."

"Ten thousand galleons…we cannot give her that much. Have you thought about this, Harry?" She smacked herself mentally. Of course he had. _He must have some sort of plan to get cash or something._

"Of course I have, Hermione. Leave it to me. All will be explained in due time. Oh, and by the way, brew me a love potion."

"WHAT?"

_**The Wedding**_

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Hermine and Ginny standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the other wedding guests. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree. Harry could see a blue haze of pipe smoke issuing from the spot. Behind Harry, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Lily and James had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Hector and Sophie would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

"When I get married," said Ron, tugging at the collar of his own suit, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like."

"Depends on whether any girl is foolish enough to marry you." Harry replied.

Ron shrugged. "You know what they say, love is blind."

While they were exchanging witticisms, brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think I see a few of Fleur's veela cousins," said Ron, craning his neck for a better look. "They will need help understanding our English customs; I'll look after them…."

"Behave yourself Ron," Harry snapped, "remember that you're a grown man and not a diaper wearing baby. _You _stay here. I will assist them."

"You saw that lucky son of a-," Ron said in a strangled whisper. "He took all the girls and managed to insult me all in one go."

Ginny and Hermione just shot him a bored look.

"Recognize me, yeh lot?" somebody boomed out.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Thanks Hermione" Hagrid said, bemused by her reaction. He lowered his tone and then asked her "By th way, were 's Harry? Dumbledore got sum word fo him."

"There he is Hagrid."

Hagrid went over to Harry and engaged him in a whispered conservation. Ron, Hermione and Ginny meanwhile started exchanging notes on the guests that had arrived.

"That's the Changs, isn't it? Wow, Cho looks hot."

"Ron! Look at Narcissa. Behaving like a class A bitch, as usual."

"Can't say she doesn't look hot, though."

"I swear I'll castrate you Ron. Stop this perverted behavior at once."

While Ron and Hermione were bickering, a tall and rather broad shouldered man joined their little group. Ginny smiled at him and said loudly, "Neville, what a surprise."

This obviously had the desired effect on Ron and Hermione, who stopped arguing to greet Neville. "By the way," said Neville, "where is Harry?"

"Sleeping with a veela?" Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled. "Not with a veela, no."

Ron narrowed his eyes at this. "Does that mean he is sleeping with someone?"

"Maybe he is?" Hermione said in a tantalizing whisper. It was at this point that Harry chose to make an entrance.

"There you are guys. So, what's been on?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied. "This is the shittiest wedding I have ever been to."

"I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings." Ron said.

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded Ginny.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Ron. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his –"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young woman with perfect, porcelain features and a sensational figure. "Hi, may I join the group?"

"Cho," Harry said sardonically, "what a pleasant surprise."

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat.

Ron let out a laugh of derision. "Wonder how much the Potters paid my parents."

A moment later Hector and Harold stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Mr. Carter and Sophie came walking up the aisle, Sophie gliding, her father Mr. Carter bouncing and beaming. Sophie was wearing a very simple white dress, a bit low cut, which accentuated her curves and highlighted her cleavage to perfection.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, belonging to a small, tufty-hired wizard who was standing in front of Hector and Sophie. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Faithful, yeah I can see that." Ron whispered to Harry. "She worked on the streets, didn't she?"

Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, then quickly faced the front again. Harry's mind wandered a long way from the marquee, plotting his next move. If he played his cards right, he would have the chance of eliminating one family at this wedding. Not the end, of course, but the beginning of the end….

"Do you, Hector James, take Sophie Isabelle…?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Carter were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs.

"Where did you get Mr. and Mrs. Carter?" Ron asked.

"One of those artist workshops," Harry replied absently.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Hector and Sophie and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Lily and James led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so; he waved his wand again. The scars on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Hector and Sophie had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Ron, snatching three butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Harry. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table…. Not there! Nowhere near my parents-"

* * *

Who is Sophie Carter? What did she do earlier? Why is she getting married? What will Harry do with the love potion? Does he have a love potion at all? Where does Cho come into all this? Does she come in at all? Does Narcissa? Does Daphne? Some questions which need to be answered. And will be.

As usual, do review. Tell me whether this stuff is good or if I have lost my edge or whether I never had an edge at all. As an extra note, the dialogue is supposed to be spoken, not written. As a result, the dialogue is a bit terse but sounds proper when it is spoken. Dwell on that review part I told you about.


End file.
